June 16, 2016 Smackdown results
The June 16, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on June 14, 2016 at the Mississippi Coast Coliseum in Biloxi, Mississippi. Summary The always outspoken Chris Jericho promised to triumph this Sunday in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, a contest he is credited with inventing. But his guest and longtime adversary Dean Ambrose seemed more interested in the six-time World Champion's $20,000 carpet. After losing his JeriTron 6500 privileges, the unstable Superstar listened as the host of the “Highlight Reel’ belittled him. The tirade was soon interrupted by Kevin Owens, who emerged to stake his own claim to the contract at this Sunday's pay-per-view. Alberto Del Rio then came forth. He is the only Superstar in this year's ladder showdown to already have a Money in the Bank victory on his resume. But before he could finish his statement, Cesaro interrupted. The Swiss Superman didn't even get a word out before Sami Zayn interrupted as well to discuss SmackDown's Six-Man Tag Team main event between them. As Jericho tried to take control of his show, Ambrose spilled his coffee all over the expensive carpet and incited a huge brawl. SmackDown's opening contest featured a fast-paced singles Fatal 4-Way Match, including one representative of each of the combinations set to compete in the Fatal 4-Way for the WWE Tag Team Championship on Sunday. Indeed, from the opening bell, the WWE Universe was treated to a taste of the free-for-all that will be unleashed on WWE Network. And in the midst of absolute bedlam both inside and outside the ring, Kofi Kingston hit Aiden English with Trouble in Paradise to pick up the victory. But it remains to be seen which team will walk out of Money in the Bank with the gold. With his Money in the Bank Kickoff adversary Dolph Ziggler joining SmackDown commentary, Baron Corbin went to war against Zack Ryder. In the end, despite a solid offensive by Long Island Iced-Z, the brutal nature of The Lone Wolf would not be denied. Keeping The Showoff in his sights the entire time, he blasted his opponent with End of Days for the victory. With a post-match faceoff nearly bringing about their Money in the Bank Kickoff showdown three days early, will Corbin take down Ziggler? After attacking his Money in the Bank No. 1 contender Titus O’Neil on Raw, United States Champion Rusev was scheduled to face Kalisto on SmackDown. But as the masked Superstar was leaping into the ring, The Bulgarian Brute caught him in midair and annihilated his would-be opponent before the bell. When Sin Cara emerged to help his friend, Rusev took him out as well. But when Titus O’Neil entered the fray, he proceeded to unleash an absolutely onslaught on the titleholder. Following a challenge issued during a backstage altercation, The Club’s AJ Styles went one-on-one with WWE Tag Team Champion The New Day’s Xavier Woods. Money in the Bank preview: John Cena vs. AJ Styles But rather than attempting to win with Phenomenal Forearm, Styles sent a message to John Cena by locking in the Calf Crusher to make Woods tap out. Will the Cenation leader tap out to the devastating maneuver Sunday and prove that his time is up and Styles’ time is now? When Dana Brooke attempted to distract Natalya in the final moments of her match against WWE Women's Champion Charlotte, Becky Lynch engaged her. But as the two Superstars brought their battle into the ring, Dana left the Women's Championship on the canvas. Seizing the opportunity, the titleholder threw it at The Queen of Harts’ feet. Money in the Bank preview: WWE Women's Title Match Then, as the referee went to get the title out of the ring, Charlotte attacked and locked in the Figure-Eight Leglock to make her opponent tap out. If you needed an indication of just how chaotic Sunday's Money in the Bank Ladder Match will be, look at the main event tag team match on SmackDown. In a contest pitting Sami Zayn, Cesaro & Dean Ambrose against Chris Jericho, Alberto Del Rio & Kevin Owens, the sheer determination of the six Superstars was so intense that several times, combatants “accidently” took out their own partners. When KO didn't like being tagged into the action, however, he purposefully took out both of both The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla and The Essence of Excellence. But in the fury of attacking his own partners, he didn't see Dean Ambrose, as The Lunatic Fringe hit Dirty Deeds for the victory. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Aiden English (w/ Simon Gotch), Big Cass (w/ Enzo Amore) and Luke Gallows (w/ Karl Anderson) (8:00) *Baron Corbin defeated Zack Ryder (1:45) *Rusev (w/ Lana) vs. Kalisto ended in a No Contest *AJ Styles defeated Xavier Woods by submission (10:55) *Charlotte (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Natalya (w/ Becky Lynch) by submission (4:09) *Cesaro, Dean Ambrose & Sami Zayn defeated Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho & Kevin Owens (13:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ‘Highlight Reel’ proves to be all about the Money SD 6-16-16 1.jpg SD 6-16-16 2.jpg SD 6-16-16 3.jpg SD 6-16-16 4.jpg SD 6-16-16 5.jpg SD 6-16-16 6.jpg Kofi Kingston v Big Cass v Luke Gallows v Aiden English SD 6-16-16 7.jpg SD 6-16-16 8.jpg SD 6-16-16 9.jpg SD 6-16-16 10.jpg SD 6-16-16 11.jpg SD 6-16-16 12.jpg Baron Corbin v Zack Ryder SD 6-16-16 13.jpg SD 6-16-16 14.jpg SD 6-16-16 15.jpg SD 6-16-16 16.jpg SD 6-16-16 17.jpg SD 6-16-16 18.jpg Kalisto v Rusev SD 6-16-16 19.jpg SD 6-16-16 20.jpg SD 6-16-16 21.jpg SD 6-16-16 22.jpg SD 6-16-16 23.jpg SD 6-16-16 24.jpg AJ Styles v Xavier Woods SD 6-16-16 25.jpg SD 6-16-16 26.jpg SD 6-16-16 27.jpg SD 6-16-16 28.jpg SD 6-16-16 29.jpg SD 6-16-16 30.jpg Charlotte v Natalya SD 6-16-16 31.jpg SD 6-16-16 32.jpg SD 6-16-16 33.jpg SD 6-16-16 34.jpg SD 6-16-16 35.jpg SD 6-16-16 36.jpg Ambrose, Cesaro & Zayn v Jericho, Del Rio & Owens SD 6-16-16 37.jpg SD 6-16-16 38.jpg SD 6-16-16 39.jpg SD 6-16-16 40.jpg SD 6-16-16 41.jpg SD 6-16-16 42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #878 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #878 at WWE.com * Smackdown #878 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events